The Displaced Spartan
by Noidontthinkso7924
Summary: The damage done to the Dawn during the slipspace jump had unintended consequences.
1. Prologue

For an entire year the Atlantis expedition had encountered weird events everywhere they went so it really shouldn't have been a surprise that they had found a derelict ship. What set it apart was that it was found in between the Pegasus galaxy and the milky way. Nothing should have been out here yet there it was. Half a ship with the name UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN. No one on board the Daedalus knew what to make of it. It was clearly a human design but there was only half a ship floating in front of them. What worried Caldwell the commander of the Daedalus was that it had clearly been cut in half by something far more powerful than what is currently equipped on his ship. Whatever it was it had been powerful enough to cut through several meters of super dense hull and over a dozen decks. Including whatever shields the vessel no doubt possessed. "So are we going to beam over or stand around all day?" came the annoying question he knew was coming from Sheppard. After all who else would want to explore an abandoned ship in the empty space between galaxies.

"You're going to have to wear space suits and bring weapons we don't know what is on that thing." Sheppard seemed to be okay with the condition however Rodney clearly wasn't based on what he said next.

"Actually we don't need to wear the suits I'm detecting breathable atmosphere on the ship as well as gravity. Some places aren't available but most of the remaining ship is accessible."

Cadwell turned on him quickly, "I thought you said that the ship was fully exposed to space and that it was powered down."

"I did yes but once we got closer the power levels spiked. I assume that there is a left over program that boots up once whatever sensors that are left detect another ship. I must say however that whatever is powering that ship it's definitely more advanced than our own traditional power generation systems."

"Are you saying that there is an active power source on there we can use?" Cadwell asked.

"In short terms yes." Rodney answered.

"Alright you have a go but I still want you to have weapons on you. We haven't been able to scan the entire ship. Only what is close to the hull."

"Wait," Sheppard said,"I thought Rodney said we could detect breathable atmosphere?" he asked.

"I did however that was because I assumed that if the outer layers had atmosphere then the inner more protected layers would have it to." Rodney defended himself.

Caldwell cut them off before the argument could continue, "Alright you have ten minutes to get ready and get over there before I change my mind. Explore what you can if you come across a place you can't enter tell us. Dismissed." Sheppard gave him a quick salute while Rodny just let out a puff of air.

While the SGC members were on their ship discussing the derelict in front of them deep within the Dawn a small pedestal lit up.

* * *

The light coming from the pedestal took on a blue huen and soon took the form of a human woman. When one first looked at her they would assume she was naked but upon closer inspection would find she was "wearing" a skintight bodysuit with lines of code running across it faster than the eye could follow. She had been awakened by the program she had set up once she shut down.

Using the sensors of the Dawn to scan the ship she didn't know what to make of it. It was clearly a human ship but unlike any in her database. The metal that made up the hull was also unknown to her. What surprised her most was the communication systems. As far as she could tell they were instantaneous over massive distances.

She was about to send out a distress call to the alien ship but decided against it after she remembered how the last first contact went. Instead she went for a different approach. When the next five minute scan came she piggybacked on the return signal and accessed the ships systems and data banks. What she saw made her freeze.

For an entire three minutes twenty seconds and 67 milliseconds ,an eternity for an AI, she was completely frozen. She needed to warn him, needed to let him know. Returning to the Dawn's systems she immediately set about waking her friend. She faced him with worry written all over her face. "Come on Chief I need you."

* * *

 **Alright so yeah. It's been a while. Sorry for those of you reading my star wars story but I have lost the inspiration to write it. Eventually I plan to continue it but for now I'm focused on this and another story I've been working on the better part of a year. This is actually to see if any of you would enjoy something like this if I can do it right. The setting is after Halo 3 and during season 2 of Stargate Atlantis. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

"Ronan could you please tell Rodney that if he doesn't shut up we will be leaving him here." Asked Sheppard as he turned away from the weapons locker.

"You can't leave me here. You have no idea what's on that ship. What kind of advanced technologies that could be there. You need me.", Rodney sputtered.

"You don't know what's on there either, so if you don't shut up we will be leaving you here. Got it?"

"Fine", Said Rodney letting out another huff of air.

Reaching up to his ear Sheppard activated his com,"Bridge this is Sheppard we're reading to be beamed over."

"Sheppard this is Cadwell we're having trouble locking on to any of the sections near the center of the ship. Whoever made this appears to be able to jam our beaming technology to an extent. Retrieving that technology will be your main priority. We don't know if there are any survivors on board so watch your backs."

"We'll be careful. Sheppard out." A second later Ronan, Sheppard, Rodney, and Teyla were engulfed in a bright light, obscuring them from view. When it faded they were gone.

* * *

In the auxiliary vehicle bay near the bottom of the ship four points of light appeared. For a second they glowed brighter, them just as urgently as they appeared faded away. In their place stood four people all of whom were carrying weapons. One man standing near the far right of the group raised his hand to his ear and began speaking,"Daedalus this is Sheppard. We have made it aboard we appear to be in some sort of storage room." Before he could continue Rodney who had already gone ahead of the group to look around interrupted him by called out,

"It's an auxiliary vehicle bay. Look at the writing on the entrance it's in English and they even have a tank and some sort of ATV."

Scrunching up his face in frustration Sheppard began speaking again,"Scratch that we are in what appears to be an auxiliary vehicle bay and we have found what appears to be a tank along with an ATV. The lettering appears to be English as well. We'll tag the tank and continue deeper into the ship. Sheppard out."

"This place is very… strange it is like your ship but there is a distinct difference that I cannot seem to place." Teyla said looking around

"Yeah well it all looks the same to me," came Ronan's response

Before John could reply he was once again cut off only this time it was by the sound of the blast door opening instead of Rodney's voice. Whirling around to face the noise he saw Rodney standing next to what appeared to be a control panel not even bothering to plug in his tablet to operate it. What caught his eye though was the long hallway leading deeper into the ship that had been opened up. The hallway was the same metal grey that the entire ship seemed to be made out of at regular intervals along the way bulkheads interrupted the otherwise smooth floor.

Rodney ever the enthusiast for advanced technologies eagerly bounded ahead calling out over his shoulder," Come on guys. I found something important on that computer. It was marked as a priority and it could be that jammer technology."

Sheppard once again shook his head and gestured for the team to follow him all the while grumbling threats under his breath. Eventually after several turns and many plain grey hallways Rodney stopped in front of a door titled 'CRYO'. "This doesn't make any sense why would anyone put a jammer in a cryo room?" He furiously typed away at his tablet trying to find an answer.

"Because Rodney there isn't a jammer in there! Daedalus this is Sheppard we may have found a possible survivor. Moving to investigate now, over."

"Be careful Sheppard we can only lock on to you in short bursts so we may not be able to pull you out right away."

"Copy that. Sheppard out. Alright guys get ready." Sheppard brought his gun up and reached forward towards the door controls. The door slid open the second the button was pushed and they advanced forward into the surprisingly chilly room. Sheppard looked along the rows of empty pods that lined the walls while Ronan and Teyla either looked in more empty pods or made sure no one snuck up on them. Rodney however went straight for the pedestal in front of the center pod on the back wall and plugged in his tablet in hopes of finding out what was going on. It wasn't even a few seconds before he called out to the others. "Hey guys I found something. There is apparently a survivor here someone called SIERRA 117 and they are in this pod… here." As Rodney finished speaking the pod in front of him opened. The contents put everyone on high alert. All looking around for a potential enemy because the pod didn't have a survivor in it. It was empty.

* * *

John vision was blurry when he opened his eyes. Where were they? Had the UNSC found them? Why was he awake? Theses thoughts floated around his mind but he pushed them aside as his companion spoke up. "Easy John you been out for a while." Looking up John spotted her avatar standing on her pedestal.

"Where are we?"

"Still adrift somewhere in wild space. I'm picking up some unique Cherenkov Radiation but that's about it. That's not all though a few minutes ago a ship appeared next to us." At this Cortana had Chief's full and undivided attention.

"Covenant?"

Cortana shook her head, "No its an unidentified human faction from what I can tell. They seem to have some rather advanced technology. Wait hold. A group of humans just appeared in the auxiliary vehicle bay. It seems like they were teleported there."

"Are they hostile?"

"I don't know but their radio chatter suggests that they don't know who we are.."

"What do you mean?" Chief asked. Had Cortana been anyone else she wouldn't have picked up on the surprise and concern in his voice.

"I mean they don't seem to recognize anything related to the UNSC. They're also armed. Three with what appear to be P90s and one with some sort of energy pistol." There was a short pause as Chief processed the information before Cortana spoke up again. "They're on their way here and I don't have full control over the bulkhead doors." That was enough for Chief. He grabbed his assault rifle from where he stored it next to his cryo pod then turned back to face the A.I.

"You ready to get back to work?"

* * *

 **Alright it has been a while since I have posted anything. Yeah sorry about that but well life man its a hell of a thing. I am sorry for the short chapter. I usually like to have at least five thousand words per chapter but I just couldn't think of a way to prolong this. Plus the person I bounce ideas off of I haven't been able to talk to them about my writing for a while. This story I have a lot of ideas for. A lot of ways to balance out the technology if Halo ships get involved. One side though will definitely have a technological edge. It just wont be an extreme one. That's the hope for that scenario anyway. My updating scheduled will probably remain forever sporadic but I won't be abandoning any of them. You may even see a fourth one pop up towards the end of the year but I want to focus on what I already have up. Just depends on when I move. Thank you all for the wonderful support that you've given me. Seriously it means a lot. Even the person just asking for another chapter is an encouragement to me right now. So thank you for the comments, the follows, the favorites, and the PMs. Please have a wonderful day you wonderful people.**


End file.
